(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheel chair table clamps which are used to detachably mount tables or desks to wheel chairs.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior table clamps have used spring urged levers. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,987,994 and 2,937,694.
Other prior art patents utilized slots and clamping means. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,315.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,994, a wheel chair clamp is disclosed having a spring tensioned lever that is arranged for engagement with the frame of the wheel chair.
Applicant's device has inverted L-shaped movable body members with pairs of oppositely disposed tabs extending therefrom for clamping engagement with the frame of the wheel chair and pivots the table relative thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,694 a device having a spring tensioned shaped lever is used for securing a contoured support body member to the wheel chair frame.
Applicant's device has hollow body members with movably attached clamping members with pairs of tabs extending therefrom which engage against the horizontal and vertical frame members of the wheel chair.